Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a condenser adapted to be used in a vapor compression system. More specifically, this invention relates to a condenser with a tube support structure.
Background Information
Vapor compression refrigeration has been the most commonly used method for air-conditioning of large buildings or the like. Conventional vapor compression refrigeration systems are typically provided with a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator. The compressor compresses refrigerant and sends the compressed refrigerant to the condenser. The condenser is a heat exchanger that allows compressed vapor refrigerant to condense into liquid. A heating/cooling medium such as water typically flows through the condenser and absorbs heat from the refrigerant to allow the compressed vapor refrigerant to condense. The liquid refrigerant exiting the condenser flows to the expansion valve. The expansion valve expands the refrigerant to cool the refrigerant. The refrigerant from the expansion valve flows to the evaporator. This refrigerant is often two-phase. The evaporator is a heat exchanger that allows the refrigerant to evaporate from liquid to vapor while absorbing heat from the heating/cooling medium passing through the evaporator. The refrigerant then returns to the compressor. The heating/cooling medium can be used to heat/cool the building. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0127059 illustrates a typical system.
The condenser often includes many heat transfer tubes to improve the heat transfer performance. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0049944 illustrates a plurality of heat transfer tubes arranged in bundles with a plate provided between the bundles. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0049861 illustrates a plurality of heat transfer tubes stacked up in the available space within the condenser with a vertical support plate supporting the heat transfer tubes.